The Disputed Victor
by thefanfictionnetwork
Summary: This Fic is special. Not only are there 12 different POVs, but YOU, the READERS get to decide who dies and who wins! Welcome to the 125th Hunger Games, and may the odds be EVER in your favour! (Yes, it is a what if fic. In Mockingjay, the Capitol won, and the Games became even more brutal.)
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know, I posted the first chapter of a SYOT earlier today. But pshaw, this one will get started earlier, and Holly's running the SYOT anyway. This Hunger Games fic will be a little special (like me uwu). Throughout the training and the parade and the start of the Games, The story will be in 12 different POVs, with 12 different characters. After the first few deaths, if enough people are into it, YOU CAN VOTE TO SEE WHO WILL DIE NEXT! So, you will choose the victor! (If this is a horrible idea, feel free to review, but I'm going to do it anyway. You should review anyway, because I love feedback ;)  
This first chapter will be just introducing the 12 main characters, and kind of a character profile on them (appearance and such...) Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!  
(This is a "what if" fic, so I'm setting it as the 125th Hunger Games. Because I'm maniacal like that!) (and when I write Career, that's just if they volunteered, not if they're in the Career Pack) -Hayley**

* * *

**Ivory-Elizabeth Crosswell**

Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Shoulder-length, blonde  
Height: 5"7  
Build: Strong/Thin  
District: 1  
Career: Yes

**Jade Nivide**

Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Shoulder-length, black with orange tips  
Height: 5"5  
Build: Strong  
District: 2  
Career: Yes

**Bry Caspard**

Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Long, blonde, bangs  
Height: 5"7  
Build: Strong, thin  
District: 4  
Career: Yes

**Christina Mroe**

Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Long brown  
Height: 5"6  
Build: strong  
District: 7  
Career: No

**Thalia Pryce**

Age: 13  
Hair: long sandy blonde, bangs  
Height: 5"4  
Build: thin  
District: 10  
Career: No

**Apryl Waters**

Age: 14  
Hair: long, blonde  
Height: 5"4  
Build: thin  
District: 11  
Career: No

**Opal "Owen" Martin**

Age: 16  
Hair: short, black with pink streaks  
Height: 5"8  
Build: Thin  
District: 1  
Career: Yes

**Alex Fredrick**

Age: 17  
Hair: long-ish (for a boy), dark brown  
Height: 5"9  
Build: strong, thin  
District: 2  
Career: Yes

**David Michaels**

Age: 17  
Hair: short, brown  
Height: 6"1  
Build: strong, thin  
District: 4  
Career: No

**Gareth Simons**

Age: 17  
Hair: short, brown  
Height: 5"9  
Build: strong  
District: 7  
Career: No

**Colin Wren**

Age: 16  
Hair: short, brown  
Height: 5"7  
Build: strong, thin  
District: 10  
Career: No

**Gabe Rollings**

Age: 15  
Hair: short, orange  
Height: 5"6  
Build: strong, thin  
District: 11  
Career: Yes


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just clearing some things up! Opal is a boy and Thalia is a girl! I kind of forgot genders on a whole bunch of them, whoops! I hope it's kind of self-explanatory... And there are still 24 tributes, I'm only doing 12 POVs though. Thanks to seanthesheep356 for the inquiries :) -H (and omg I'm so excited for Career Pack tension!)**

* * *

**~Jade's POV~**

Who knew this would be my year.

Yes, I'm a Career. I spend my days in an Academy, training with weapons and learning basic combat. It's better than _real_ school, I have to say. I've been attending the Academy every since I was six years old and old enough to go to school. They teach you all the things the town school is supposed to for the first couple years, but then you get into combat and weaponry and things really get cool. My weapon of choice? A pair of katars. They're like metal boxing gloves with knives on the ends. I can press a button inside the glove, and make the blade split into three.

I live in District 2 with my parents and my grandmother. I come from a long, proud line of Careers. My Dad and grandmother were both trained as Careers, as are all my cousins. A few of my mother's cousins entered the Games (and eventually lost), but my Great Grandpa was a victor. Unfortunately, when he died, my family wasn't allowed to keep the house in Victor's Village.

Every year since I became eligible, I have tried to volunteer, but someone had always beat me to the punch. Now I'm 18, and this is my last shot. I _will_ enter the Games; it's inevitable. I know I have what it takes to win, and I want to have my chance to prove it. Last year, my friend volunteered, and he died in the Bloodbath. He was an idiot. I couldn't help but think about how much better I would be. It sucks that he died though. I don't many friends, and I want to keep the ones I do, to celebrate with when I win my Games.

On the morning of the Reaping, I was up at dawn. I made breakfast for my family, like I always do, but today it was more edible, since the food was fresh. My family can afford fresh food, but my dad is kind of a cheapskate. That's another reason why I want to win; with more money, he wouldn't have to worry about us going broke. After everyone in my household has been fed, I run upstairs and slip on the only dress I own; a cotton black, sleeveless dress. I slip on the only shoes I own and make sure my black hair is neat.

The walk to the town square makes me more and more excited with each step. I'm going to play in the Games if it's the last thing I do, and it won't be. I leave my family behind, practically skipping to the square, and when I finally arrive, I go and stand with the other eighteen-year-olds. Once everyone has arrived, our mayor (a former victor himself) gives a speech about the Hunger Games. This year, we get a new escort, so I wasn't surprised when I didn't recognize him. Usually the escorts are female, but this one is clearly male. He's wearing a white sequinned suit, and his blue hair is gelled up. His skin is snow white, and his lips match his hair. He seems very flamboyant and fun. When he introduces himself, I learn his name is Periwinkle. And I thought the District 1 names were weird.

"Now, let's choose our tributes!" Periwinkle says with a grin. "Ladies first!" He shoves his hand in the bowl, and begins to say, "Briana Ve-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I cry, interrupting him and smiling when everyone turns to me.

"It looks as though we have an eager little girl here! Why don't you come on up and introduce yourself!"

I march to the microphone, and confidently say into it, "Jade Nivide, age 18."

"Well, Jade, I appreciate the enthusiasm!" Periwinkle claps. "Now, for the boys!"

Periwinkle doesn't even get the chance to pull out a name before someone cries out, "I volunteer!" A boy I know marches up to the stage with a cocky grin. "Alex Fredrick. I _will_ be bringing home the victory this year, don't you worry!" Typical Alex. He's a year younger than I, but I've trained with him since he entered the Academy. He has skill, but I'm better.

"I love your confidence, young man. Confidence is _key!_ Give it up for this year's tributes, Alex and Jade. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour! Shake hands you two!"

I take Alex's hand, making sure to squeeze it, and I think I see him wince. "Good luck. You're going to need it in the end, but I'll be happy to help you at the start of the Games." My voice is sickeningly sweet, and dripping with sarcasm.

"Likewise." Alex replies, rolling his eyes. We both turn and disappear into the Justice Building together.


End file.
